


Should I Make a Tik Tik?

by Tonicheryltopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Pranks, Quarantine, Tik Tok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonicheryltopaz/pseuds/Tonicheryltopaz
Summary: Toni and Cheryl are doing quarantine the best they can.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 18
Kudos: 116





	Should I Make a Tik Tik?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TopazGotTheJuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazGotTheJuice/gifts).



> Hey y'all. Here is a little one shot for you! It is from the brilliant mind of Bree aka @topazgotjuice on Twitter. When I saw one of my favorite Choni writers tweeted, asking someone to write this one shot (because she is retired :( ) I knew I wanted to give it a try. Hopefully I did it justice and hopefully it brings you guys some laughs. Talk to me on Twitter @tonicheryltopaz if ya please.

Tik Tok. Toni clicked on the familiar app that had been occupying a lot of her time as of late. Quarantine was rough. With no end in sight, Toni had been finding most of her laughs on Tik Tok. She spent her time scrolling and laughing and scrolling and laughing. She had asked Cheryl to download it multiple times, finding so many videos she thought her girlfriend would find funny, but the redhead was too focused on having a “normal” quarantine. She was baking bread, trying to garden, trying to make her own clothes, painting, making homemade cleaning supplies, and the list goes on. She was trying to use the least amount of technology as possible, especially since school had become virtual as well. All were productive things and Toni was enjoying watching her girlfriend live more “simply”, but she opted to spend those moments laughing at Tik Tok videos, plus all of Cheryl's bread kept getting stale before they could even eat it. Over the course of the time Toni had the app it had begun knowing her pretty well. Too well almost. She began seeing hilarious pranks of individuals performing on their significant other, giving Toni so many ideas. She would have an upper hand to authenticity and thus better humor since Cheryl knew nothing about these pranks and had never seen them done. She would have no warning and no idea of what Toni was really doing. It was perfect. It was then she decided to have her own quarantine fun and put her hours of Tik Tok to use.

_ The Kiss  _

Toni wasted no time in starting her pranks, getting the first one started right away. Toni sat on the couch with her girlfriend, their hands interlaced as they watched the latest Netflix show that Cheryl had read about. Cheryl was staring intently at the screen, rubbing the top of Toni’s hand with her thumb peacefully. Toni smirked at her hidden phone and leaned towards the redhead. 

“Can I have a kiss, please?” Toni asked sweetly.

“Of course Toni.” Cheryl said as she grabbed Toni’s face between her hands and gave her a firm kiss on the lips.

Toni tried her best to keep a straight face as she pulled away from her girlfriend with a look of disgust and took the back of her hand to wipe off her lips.

Cheryl’s mouth fell open as she watched Toni wipe her lips immediately after their kiss. “Toni, what the fuck?”

“What?” Toni asked nonchalantly. 

“What do you mean what? You wiped off my kiss???” Cheryl yelled.

“Oh that...yeah..opps.” Toni said with a shrug.

The redhead’s face turned red as she opened her mouth to yell at her girlfriend. Before she could get words out Toni laughed and skipped across the room to grab her phone. “Gotcha!” Toni laughed.

“Got me? What?” Cheryl asked, confused.

“It’s just a prank babe. Come here.” Toni said as she pulled Cheryl onto her lap, planting kisses all over her face.

“Thank god, I thought quarantine has finally driven you crazy.” the redhead laughed, accepting Toni’s kisses with a look of relief.

_ “You Could've Looked Nicer Today” _

With lockdown still in place, Toni had plenty of time to wait a few days between pranks so as to not make Cheryl suspicious. Luckily, Cheryl had just finished another one of her sewing projects, giving Toni the perfect opportunity for her next idea. 

Toni made sure to get up early and set up her phone in the kitchen, waiting for the redhead to come down in her new outfit, like she always did after she finished one of her projects.

She didn’t have to wait long, hearing her girlfriend's footsteps descending down the stairs shortly after 6 am. “Toni, you are up before me?” She questioned as she entered the kitchen. 

“Yes, I thought we could make breakfast together.” Toni responded sweetly.

“Awww, fun!” Cheryl said, clapping her hands together. “By the way, do you like my shirt? I added new buttons yesterday, all on my own. I thought gold suited it better”

Toni held back a giggle at her luck, it was playing out perfectly. “Ehhh.. I don’t know babe you could’ve looked nicer today.”

Cheryl stopped in her tracks, placing both hands on her hips. “I’m sorry, I could’ve what now?”

Toni bit her lip “I’m just saying like… you could’ve looked nicer today.That’s all..”

“Toni Topaz I….” Cheryl began, index finger pointed at her girlfriend. 

Toni jumped up from her seat at the kitchen island and embraced the redhead tightly. “Baby, you look amazing, just another prank.” She grinned. 

“Toni...what the fuck I was literally about to put you on twin duty for the rest of quarantine.”

Toni laughed and kissed Cheryl’s cheek. “Those new buttons look perfect, you’re so talented.”

“Yeah, yeah” Cheryl said waving her hands. “Let’s make breakfast.”

_ Naughty Text  _

Later that week Cheryl was sitting in a Zoom class getting ready to present. Toni forgot what class it was for, she just knew she wasn’t in it. The redhead was sitting up straight, nodding at the camera, giving her fake smile to her classmates while Toni carefully set up for her next prank. 

She had her phone set and was on her laptop so she could still send Cheryl a text. Toni grinned to herself as she typed the most tasteful yet dirtiest text she could think of to her girlfriend. She pressed send and sat back to wait for Cheryl’s reaction. 

The redhead’s phone dinged and she eyed the screen and raised her eyebrow at Toni, wondering why she had texted her from across the room. Cheryl carefully unlocked her screen to open the text.

Her reaction was almost immediate. Her jaw dropped slightly and her cheeks turned a shade of red that Toni had never seen before. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and unmuted her microphone. “Excuse me one moment.” She told the class as she clicked off her camera and mic to glare at her girlfriend.

“Something wrong babe?” Toni asked with a smirk.

Cheryl continued to glare at her and then at her phone screen and back at her girlfriend. “How do you expect me to focus with you sending me stuff like that?”

Toni hopped up gleefully to fetch her hidden phone. 

“Are you serious? Another prank? And now I’m fucking flustered for the rest of this class?” The redhead whined. “All for another stupid prank?”

“Hey...they can only see you from the waist up...I can help you out.” Toni winked.

“Fuck no.” Cheryl yelled. “No sex for a week, one more prank and it’ll be a month.”

“Sure babe.” Toni laughed. “I’ll see you upstairs as soon as your class is over.”

_ My Friend Cheryl  _

Just like Toni had suspected, Cheryl had run immediately upstairs after her class, most likely because Toni had continually texted her even after the prank. Since the redhead had not followed up on the no sex order, Toni was feeling lucky again with her pranks.

She had found her next one and had the perfect set up for it. Like usual, she arranged her phone and hopped on her laptop for a Zoom meeting she had for a group project. She had coached one of the girls prior to the meeting to ask “who was making noise in the background?” The pinkette sat down next to Cheryl on the couch and opened her laptop for the meeting.

“Do you really have to do this right here?” The redhead asked, turning down the volume on the television.

“It’ll only take like five minutes babe, and I don’t want to miss our show.” Toni promised.

Cheryl shrugged and turned her attention back to the television.

Toni clicked into her meeting and waited for the cue. She let the meeting progress for a few moments and gave her classmate the signal.

“Hey Toni, what's that noise? I couldn’t hear what you just said.” The girl stated.

“Oh, my friend Cheryl is sitting next to me, let me see if she can turn the tv down.” Toni said happily.

Cheryl whipped her head so fast towards Toni, that she could have sprained her neck. “What did you just say?” She hissed quietly.

Toni held up a hand to the laptop screen. “Sorry guys one second, my friend needs me.”

“Toni??” Cheryl said again.

“What babe? Sorry I’m almost done.”

“What did you just say though?” Cheryl asked again.

Toni smiled at her screen, waved bye to her classmates and jumped up again to fetch her phone. “Pranks babe! Come on, you know you’re my girl.”

Cheryl laid her face in her hands. “You are becoming insufferable with these. You have way too much time on your hands.”

Toni giggled and jumped back on the couch next to her girlfriend and laid her head in her lap. “Oh stop, you love me.” 

Cheryl ran a hand through pink hair. “I do…..but you’re definitely on twin duty this week, not even a warning this time, it’s all you.”

“Worth it.” Toni grinned.

_ The Moan  _

Toni laid off Cheryl for a couple weeks, feeling slightly guilty for all the pranks she had been putting her through. Her videos were getting a lot of views and there was one more prank she wanted to do before she called it quits. She was as nonchalant as she could be as she set up her phone once more. It was placed perfectly on Cheryl’s vanity and she knew once the redhead got out of the shower, she would go sit over there to put on her lotion and do her nightly routine.

Like clockwork, the water shut off and Cheryl emerged shortly after in a long T-shirt and sat down at the vanity chair.

Toni sat on the bed innocently as she waited for Cheryl to get immersed in her routine. The pinkette paused a few more moments and made her way over to her girlfriend, standing behind her, and giving her a small smile in the mirror.

“Hi Toni.” Cheryl said happily as she applied lotion hastily to her arms.

“Hey baby.” Toni said huskily as she leaned down towards Cheryl’s ear, grazing her teeth over it before she moaned filthy into it. Toni watched as Cheryl’s eyes widened in the mirror and the bottle of lotion fell out of her hand and onto the top of the vanity.

“Toni…..” she said, in a warning. “I….what are you doing?”

Toni planted a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek for good measure and was about to reach over her to grab her phone when Cheryl grabbed her arm by the wrist firmly.

The pinkette glanced at her phone in a panic, not realizing the effect it would have on Cheryl.

“Cher...babe…” Toni muttered as the redhead connected her lips to Toni’s neck sucking lightly.

“What...you started it.” the redhead mumbled against Toni’s skin and stood up to lead her to the bed.

Toni bit her lip, obviously turned on by Cheryl’s eagerness. “I know babe….but.” she reached for her phone one more time.

The redhead watched as her girlfriend grasped for something. “Toni….let me guess….a prank?” Cheryl said, her voice raised now.

“I’m so so so sorry, I promise, this was the last one. I saw it on my page and I  _ had _ to try it.” Toni apologized.

“I am so fed up with your Tik Tik, seriously.” The redhead yelled.

“It’s Tik Tok...but I promise Cher, that was it.” Toni pleaded. “I have retired from the pranks.”

“Thank the Lord, or I was going to have to move you into the basement, permanently.” 

_ WAP Dance  _

Toni kept her word and after letting the dust settle from her pranks, she decided to take up Tik Tok dancing instead. She would set up her phone in the bedroom and practice them until she had them down perfectly. Her prank content had turned to dance content and she was quite good at those as well.

Cheryl sat on the bed watching Toni practice for what now seemed like hours on the new WAP challenge, although she wasn’t complaining. Her girlfriend was an amazing dancer and...the moves to this dance were quite eye catching.

“I think I have it this time.” Toni said proudly. “This is the one, I’m going to record it.”

“Good luck.” Cheryl said with a smirk.

“Thanks babe.” Toni put on her game face and pressed record as she began focusing on the moves she had been practicing for days.

Right when she was about half way through, she was tackled and knocked off balance by her girlfriend, sneak attacking her out of nowhere.

“Cheryl?!” Toni said, frustration in her voice. “I had it! Why’d you do that?”

The redhead straddled the smaller girl on the floor and leaned down to connect their lips in a slow kiss. “Because...nobody gets to see  _ those _ moves except for me.”

Toni eyes darkened at her words and she placed her hands firmly on Cheryl’s hips. “Mmmm...right you are babe...just for you...I can show you what other moves I have.” she smirked with a raise of her eyebrows.

Cheryl’s cheeks reddened slightly as she stood up to switch off Toni’s phone. “Then show me.”


End file.
